jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:B1-Kampfdroide
Letzte Überarbeitung Sollte da nicht noch hin das die droiden denken können?z.B.:"Coruscant?äh..das kenn ich nciht,ihr seid verhaftet!" vielleicht nicht orginal nachgesprochen aber so ähnlich.Das muss umbedingt rein!!!!(Fi 21:12, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST)) Ich will ja nicht zimperlich sein, aber dass der Fließtext vor der Überarbeitung nun einer stichwortartigen und listenhaften Darstellung weichen musste, verstehe ich irgendwie nicht ganz. Was war den an dem Text nicht okay? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:33, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hast natürlich recht. Die Nachteile und die neuen Droidenklassen bearbeite ja ich auch noch. Klar, dass das nicht so bleiben kann! Trotzdem gut, dass du aufmerksam bist. MfG Kyle 18:12, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) So jetz ist's soweit! Ich such noch schnell nach Bildern. Kyle 19:52, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hm, keine zu finden. Kann jemand Bilder zu den neuen Droidentypen liefern (z.B. Battlefront)? Wär klasse! MfG Kyle 19:55, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Was genau schwebt dir den vor? Jango Disku 19:56, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ja, vielleicht Killer-, Technik- und Angriffsdroide vor nem neutralen Hintergrund, dass man sie zusammenretouschieren kann. Aber ganz normale Bilder reichen auch, die B1 sollten halt formatfüllend drin sein, sonst sieht man's im Artikel nicht. Wichtig: Bewaffnung! -> also Techniker mit Fusionsschneider etc. Kyle 20:02, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich schau mal vielleicht find ich was Jango Disku 20:07, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Gut. Kannst sie natürlich schon einbinden, wenn du willst, sonst lad sie einfach hoch, ich mach's dann. MfG Kyle 20:20, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Eins hab ich schon gefunden aus Battlefront II ist auch im Artikel Killerdroide drin hier ist es Killerdroide ist allerdings etwas klein ich such noch ein paar Jango Disku 20:26, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das hab ich auch schon gefunden, ist aber nicht so gut, wegen dem schwarzen Hintergrund. Aber macht nix, wir finden schon was! Bild:;-).gif Kyle 20:39, 18. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hinter den Kulissen Du, Modgamers, ist das so üblich, diese aufzählung einzufügen? Das gehört eigentlich alles zusammen! MfG Kyle 19:40, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Einzelne Punkte schon... dann musst se halt zusammen schreiben... obwohl sie eigentlich so auch stehn gelassen werden können. --Modgamers 19:46, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist es also in Ordnung, wenn ich es so schreibe, wie vorher? Kyle 19:51, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Abstimmung April/Mai 2007 (bestanden) * : Ein sehr schöner Artikel. Sprachlich schön geschrieben und sehr ausfürlich. --Anakin 20:24, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ich find ihn auch toll: zu gut für lesenswert, nicht ganz exzellent. Wie Anakin schon sagt sprachlich super. --Dark Lord of the Shit 21:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Da kann ich nur Beiflichten sehr toller Artikel und gut geschrieben Jango 21:36, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ja da schließe ich mich an er ist ziemlich gut. Boba 21:42, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) * :Jo, ist ganz ok.--Yoda41 Admin 14:22, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) * : Ist ein guter Artikel. Nur finde ich es seltsam, dass die Droiden auch zum Protokoll verwendet werden. ???? Ich dachte, das sind Krieger. Meister Yoda 10:41, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Sehr schön, Kyle. Lesenswert! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:47, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach der Überarbeitung durch Kyle hat der Artikel mit 7 Fürstimmen die Wahl für sich entschieden. Weiter so, Kyle! Ben Kenobi Admin 00:14, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank für euer Lob! Natürlich werde ich weitermachen, denn ihr wisst ja, Übung macht den (Jedi)Meister. @Meister Yoda: Muss ich wohl übersehen haben, danke! Wenn das Protokolldroiden sind, heiß ich Jabba! ;-) MfG Kyle 21:20, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kommandodroiden Ich verstehe den Sinn von Kommandodroiden nicht ganz, denn die Droiden erhalten ihre Befehle doch vom Kontrollschiff. Wozu noch extra Kommandanten?Scorch 19:52, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Natürlich erhalten die Droiden ihre Befehle vom Kontrollschiff. Die Kommandodroiden werden auch im Artikel näher erläutert. Lese mal diesen Abschnitt hier. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 23:15, 7. Feb. 2008 (CET) „Knopf“ auf der Brust Was hat eigentlich dieser, ich sage mal Knopf, auf der rechten Brust-Seite der Droiden für eine Funktion ? Gruß – Andro Disku 22:45, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Gute Frage, das könnte wirklich alles sein. Bild:--).gif Gut möglich, dass die Funktion dieses Teils nie beschrieben wurde, ich habe jedenfalls nichts darüber gefunden. Gruß, Kyle 13:53, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Sieht für mich nach einem Sicherungsbolzen aus, aber ich weiß es auch nicht wirklich. MfG - Cody 14:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Das hätte ich auch gesagt, wenn diese Droiden selbstständig denken könnten. Da sie dazu aber nicht in der Lage sind, sondern ausschließlich ferngesteuert werden, macht so eine Sicherung keinen Sinn. ;-) Kyle 14:18, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ich glaube das ist eine Zentalschraube die die Hülle des Droiden oder innere System richtig verankert, anders könnte es auch ein Empfänger für die Signale des Droidenkontrollschiffes sein.--Lord Reaper 15:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Der Empfänger ist es auf alle Fälle nicht, der sitzt auf dem Rücken bzw. im Kopf. Das mit der Halteschraube klingt da schon plausibler. Kyle 15:56, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ist glaube ich ein Ersazfotorzeptor,wenn der andere einen Schaden hat (wie die IG-100) --BERSERKERDROIDE 17:50, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Macht nur wenig Sinn, da die B1 bei Verlust ihres Kopfes im Gegensatz zu den IG-100 kampfunfähig sind. Pandora Diskussion 18:51, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Stimmt hab ich ganz vergessen, es könnte ja vieleicht auch eine wärmebildkamera sein :::--BERSERKERDROIDE 10:20, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Macht in meinen Augen aber genau so wenig Sinn, weil die sinnvollerweise im Kopf untergebracht werden sollte, damit sie dahin sieht, wo der Droide seine Aufmerksamkeit hin richtet, ausserdem ist bei den B1 nichts von einer Wärmebildkamera bekannt. Pandora Diskussion 11:41, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Aber wie kann ein B1 dann eien verlezten Klon von einem activen unterscheiden? :::::--BERSERKERDROIDE 13:10, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Vielleicht weil er am Boden liegt und sich nicht mehr bewegt? Und wie sollte ihm dabei eine Wärmebildkamera helfen? Nur weil er tot ist, ist er nicht auch sofort kalt. Pandora Diskussion 13:38, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Mit verlezt meine ich dass er noch lebt aber nich mehr kämpft und die activen laufen ja noch rum. :::::::--BERSERKERDROIDE 13:44, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Ok, hab ich mich verlesen, aber wenn er nur verletzt ist, hilft eine Wärmebildkamera noch viel weniger, weil er dann auch mit der Zeit nicht kalt wird (ausser wenn er dann schon wieder ne Weile tot ist) Pandora Diskussion 13:49, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) mal ne Frage wie unterscheiden die B1 eigentlich ohne Wärmebildkamera Freund von Feind?--BERSERKERDROIDE 13:53, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Am Aussehen vielleicht? Sind die ganze Fragen hier wirklich nötig? Pandora Diskussion 13:57, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich meine wie genau sie sehen, also z.b. wie wir menschen? --BERSERKERDROIDE 14:02, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es gibt Sachen, die sind einfach nicht bekannt. Merkst du nicht, dass deine Fragen extrem speziell sind und zu sehr ins Detail gehen? Nicht jede Einzelheit ist bekannt und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wo die Photorezeptoren einen Droiden mit der Leistungsfähigkeit des menschlichen Auges verglichen werden. Nein, sowas ist einfach zu speziell. Außerdem frage ich mich, was dir die ganze Fragerei bringt. Alles wesentliche und mehr gibt es im Artikel.--Anakin Skywalker 14:16, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ein An und Ausschalter vielleicht Silber-Graue Kampfdroiden Ich habe das PC-Spiel Republic Commando und in dem Spiel sind die Droiden nicht so Besch-Artig sondern Silber-Grau. Ist diese Version erfunden oder gibts solche Kampfdroiden wirklich? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:44, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die B1 der KUS nicht mehr die gleiche Lackierung aufwiesen wie die der Handelsöderation um 32 VSY, wäre es schon möglich, dass sogar graue Droiden gefertig wurden. Allerdings ist mir der Sinn dahinter nicht ersichtlich. Wo genau tauchen "deine" grauen denn auf? Gruß, Kyle 16:03, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) p.s.: Du meinst aber nicht zufällig die hier oder? ::Also die Superkampfdroiden meine ich nicht. Im Pc-Spiel Republic Commando sind alle B1-Kampfdroiden grau statt besch. Woanders habe ich solche grauen eh noch nie gesehen aber dort sie sind sie nun mal so. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:08, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Hm... Dann ist das wohl eine Eigenheit dieses Spiels, mir fällt da jetzt keine gute Erklärung ein. :) Kyle 16:11, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Also haben sie es sich warscheinlich selbst so ausgedacht aus irgendwelchen gründen. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:12, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Evt. wurden die auf einem anderen Planeten gebaut, wo es anderen Stahl gibt, der eine andere Farbe hat. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:28, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Kein Schiff/Fahrzeug/Droide verlässt die Fabrik ohne Lackierung, selbst wenn die keine richtige Farbe enthält. Schließlich gibt es auch bei uns auf der Erde nichts, was nicht wenigstens einen Schutzanstrich o.Ä. hätte. Das ist also auf alle Fälle nicht der Grund. Gruß, Kyle 17:45, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ich denke, es liegt nur am Spiel. Aber es ließe sich bestimmt auch damit begründen, dass irgendwer anders als die Handelsföderation die beige Lackierung nicht mochte. MfG - Cody 17:50, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Also ist die Warscheinlichkeit jetzt höher das es im echten SW einem der Kus das Besch nicht gefallen hat oder das die Spiel-Programmierer aus irgendwelchen Gründen die droiden grau gemacht haben? Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 15:11, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Hey ich hab grad was entdeckt. Guckt mal hier auf das Bild. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 16:28, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe das Spiel auch und glaube das liegt daran das es mit dieser Lackierung etwas düsterer wirkt, die Superkampfdroiden sind auch größer als die B1-Kampfdroiden glaub ich.--Lord Reaper 21:21, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die B1-Droiden werden so weit ich weis nicht lackiert, zumindest ist bei der Droidenfabrik auf Geonosis in Episode II keine Lackieranlage zu sehen. Außerdem ist das bei nicht rostendem Durastahl auch nicht nötig und da die B1-Droiden Billigteile sind (das Gewehr von denen kostet etwa genau so viel wie der Droide selbst) hat man bei denen eben gespart, wo man nur konnte, auch am Lack. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:10, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ackbar, bitte glaub mir, sie werden lackiert - wie das meiste andere auch. Im übrigen ist dies sogar im Film zu sehen. Gruß, Kyle 17:03, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Die Kratzer sind mehr oder weniger Silber, wären sie nicht Lackiert, dann wären die Kratzer in der gleichen Frabe wie der Rest des Droiden. MfG - Cody 17:12, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) *''Schließlich gibt es auch bei uns auf der Erde nichts, was nicht wenigstens einen Schutzanstrich o.Ä. hätte.'' Das ist nicht ganz richtig! Für Stähle oder Gußteile mag das durchaus zutreffen, aber denk mal beispielsweise an Aluminiumbauteile oder an nichtrostende Edelstähle, diese müssten nicht unbedingt beschichtet werden... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Steffen Diskussion 23:41, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) **Ich hatte da nicht an Einzelteile, sondern schon eher an ganze Machinen oder Fahrzeuge gedacht. Um solche geht es hier schließlich. Gruß, Kyle 23:45, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Es gibt Sachen, welche nicht lackiert sind, aber dennoch sind die Droiden lackiert. In der illu Enz Ep I steht das irgendwo drin. Ausserdem stimmt das mit den Kratzern (Obwohl das auch eine Legierung am Rand sein könnte), aber in der Enz steht das halt drin mit Lack... @Siddies: Die Farbe heisst beige. Pandora Diskussion 13:00, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Aber in diesen Spiel haben die Droiden auch andere (Augen) die sehen dort wie Lampen aus und ich glaube die Farbe der Lakierung ist egal außer es sind Commander wie in Episode1.Klon08 17:00, 6. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Stimme Wieso haben die Kampfdroiden in Episode 3 eine andere Stimme (mir gefällt die aus Episode 2 und 3 besser)? --Super Klon 18:32, 17. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Warum waren sie 'ne lange zeit Rot? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 27. Jun. 2008, 16:11:28 (Diskussion) 78.94.48.178) ::Die rötliche lackierten Kampfdroiden waren von der Handelsföderation, die graueren hingegen von der Konföderation Unabhängiger Systeme. Das mit der Stimme könnte evtl aufgrund einer weiterentwickelten Version oder so etwas in die Richtung sein, kann ich aber nichts genaueres sagen... Pandora Diskussion 16:34, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Identitätsmarkierung In Clone Wars hat ein Kampfdroide, der in einem GGT sitz, eine schwarze Markierung. War das vielleicht eine blaue oder grüne Markierung und ich hab es blos falsch gesehen oder war er wirklich schwarz. Wenn ja, was ist das für eine Markierung, wozu ist sie da?Gruß B1-Kampfdroide 11:34, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Wenn die Sicherheitsdroiden, Pilotdroiden und Kommandodroiden nur Markiert sind, stellt sich mir die Frage: Sind die Droidenmarines auch nur Markiert, die sind doch nicht speziell modifiziert. Und, wenn man keine Artikel über die Sicherheitsdroiden... machen darf, darf man dan algemein einen Artikel über die verschiedenen Markierungen machen? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 17:36, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Meiner Meinung nach haben die Droiden Marines als Droide auch keinen Artikel verdient, allerhöchstens als Einheit. Pandora Diskussion 17:49, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) Modifikationen Sollte man zum Abschnitt "Modifikationen" nicht vieleicht auch noch die Droiden-Marines hinzufügen? B1-Kampfdroide 20:13, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Die sind doch eher eine eigene Serie. Modifikationen ist eher für Individuen gedacht. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber Angriffsdroiden, Technikerdroiden und Killerdroiden sind doch auch eher eine eigene Serie, oder? Gruß B1-Kampfdroide 20:47, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich war mal wieder zu faul in den Artikel zu kucken, und bin deshalb davon ausgegangen, dass du den Punkt "Modifikationen" in der Infobox meinst. Wenn man das unbedingt so nennen will an der Stelle, dann gehören da die Marines sicher auch dazu. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:58, 6. Apr. 2009 (CEST) OOM-series battle droid Ich habe eine Farge, und ich hoffe, dass mir irgendjemand weiterhelfen kann. Und zwar: In der Wookiepedia steht, dass die OOM-series battle droid(en) die direkten Vorgänger der B-1 Kampfdroiden sind. Zudem ein Bild aus Episode 1, wo das Gas in den Konferenzraum tritt und die paar droiden vor der Tür warten. Stimmt das? Weil in der Jedipedia, meiner Meinung nach, evtl. habe ich es auch einfach noch nicht gesehen, nichts dazu drinn?--Herzliche Grüße,Darth Hate 10:20, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Meines Wissens werden sie nur in zwei Quellen so genannt, Cloak of Deception und The Clone Wars Campaign Guide, wovon beide nur auf Englisch erhältlich sind, und die zweite vor kurzem erst erschienen ist. Daher haben die Infos daraus hier einfach noch keinen Eingang gefunden. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:03, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, Pandora. Also ist das keine falsche Information?--Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 11:04, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Allerdings stehen hier die Quellen auch im Wiederspruch, weil etwa die illu Enz oder NEGD diese Droiden auch als B1 bezeichnet. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 11:14, 24. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich habe ne Frage: existierten die OOM und die B-Serie kurzzeitig auch zeitgleich, oder wurde erst die OOM-Serie abgesetzt und dann die B-Serie produziert? Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass die B-Serie die normalen Kampfdroiden sind, und die OOM-Serie NUR die Sicherheitsdroiden, Kommandodroiden, usw. sind. Stimmt das? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 11:39, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::PS: Oder ist meine Theorie richtig, dass die hellen Kampfdroiden der Handelsföderation OOM-Serie sind und die dunklen der KUS B-Serie ? B1-Kampfdroide 11:46, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) RC Auf der wookieepedia sind die Droiden aus RC als eine Modifikation der normalen B1 dargestellt. Stimmt das, weil wenn ja, dann kommt die Frage: Warum kämpfen dann die regulähren Klone, die im Film zu sehen wahren, gegen diese nicht regulähren B1s? Kann es sein das diese Droiden in dem Spiel einfach nur dumm dargestellt sind? grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:16, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Inwiefern sind die Droiden im Spiel denn dummer als sonst irgendwo? Pandora Diskussion 21:30, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Nicht die Droiden sind dümmer und können schlechter denken, sondern die Droiden sind dumm dargestellt vom Aussehen her. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 11:52, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich meine, die sehen ánders als im Film aus. Sind die nur falsch dargestellt oder sind es Speziall-Einheiten? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 17:53, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Preis Ich habe durch Zufall auf der gesehen, dass sie andere Preise für angeben. Sofort habe ich nachgefragt aus welcher Quelle diese Informationen stammen sollen und ich wurde auf ein Werk hingewiesen, dass ich nicht besitze. Könnte das jemand prüfen, der in Besitz der Quelle ( , ) ist? Gruß, - Backup 08:01, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Hab mal im so ziemlich aktuellsten Quellenbuch (Galaxy at War) nachgeschaut, da steht auch 1.800 Credits. Es sieht wohl so aus, dass das jeweils aktuellste Werk gilt. Davon mal abgesehen steht der Preis so auch auf der Wizards-Seite. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 11:50, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Kanns bestätigen: Infanterie: 800 Credits; Commander 1200; Pilot 1000 und Security 900 Credits. Das stimmt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 13:29, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Ich habe inzwischen die Vermutung, womit das zu tun hat! Im Artikel steht, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dass Baktoid 31 VSY die Preise anheben musste :::Vermutlich trafen dann bis dahin die Preise Infanterie: 800 Credits; Commander 1200; Pilot 1000 und Security 900 Credits zu und danach die 1800 Credits. Gruß, - Backup 13:43, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Bekannte Einheiten Sollten wir vielleicht auch eine Liste der bisher bekannten Einheiten in den Artikel einbauen? Gruß, - Backup 15:02, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich hab den Punkt "Bekannte Individuen" wieder in die Infobox eingefügt, da könntest du sie ja alle reinschreiben. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:28, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Für die Infobox finde ich das etwas übertrieben, da es da ja doch eine ganze Reihe gibt, von denen viele nur am Rande vorkommen. Der Teil in der Infobox soll eher für einie, wichtige Individuen sein. Pandora Diskussion 19:26, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Persönlichkeitsmatrix Ich frage mich ob die Kampfdroiden nicht auch eine Persönlichkeitsmatrix haben wie C-3PO und R2-D2, bzw. eine individuelle Persönlichkeit wie diese entwickeln wenn sie nicht gelöscht werden. Das wäre eine Erklärung dafür daß sie sich später so verrückt und witzig aufgeführt haben. --Exodianecross 16:55, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Es gibt dazu keine Quelle, die das bestätigt/wiederlegt. Klar könnte man das annehmen, aber es ist dann halt eine Annahme und darf nicht in den Artikel. Kit Diskussion 16:58, 12. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Sollte auch gar nicht rein, war hier nur auf der Diskussionsseite angedacht. Aber da wir grade beim Thema sind, im THE CLONE WARS-Kinofilm wurde angedeutet daß es sich bei den Droiden die Rotta entführt haben um Deserteure handeln sollte! Und desertieren können Droiden ja nur wenn sie eine solche Persönlichkeitsmatrix haben, man denke mal an jene von IG-88! --Exodianecross 13:38, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Da Asajj Ventress die Entführung (im Auftrag Dookus) anführt und die Droiden ihrem Kommando unterstehen, ist das schon mal unfug. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:43, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Ich meinte das nur weil Anakin Skywalker nach Erstürmung des Klosters gesagt hat: "Das sind zuviele Droiden für Deserteure!" Daher meine Intention mit der Persönlichkeitsmatrix, der Entwicklung eines eigenen, freien Willen... Natürlich war es Ventress im Auftrag von Dooku, aber zu Anfang wußte man das noch nicht! --Exodianecross 13:47, 13. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Sprache warum sagen die droiden eigentlich nach fast jedem satz "roger roger"?--C-3PX 21:31, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Weil sie so programmiert wurden? Warum endet in der Realität jeder Funkspruch mit "Kommen"? Es ist halt so. KitDiskussion 21:34, 5. Dez. 2010 (CET)